Why Me?
by Missjo1988
Summary: Chichi wonders about her and Goku's relationship. Bulma wonder's why Vegeta chose her. Twoshot. Companion to Lucky Me
1. Chapter 1

Why Me?

It doesn't make sense. This relationship we have.

In the beginning it was nothing but a small crush I had. You agreed to make me your bride, even though you had no idea what that was.

Years later I wonder if you even understand it.

The day we were reunited, I was so excited. I couldn't wait for us to spend our lives together, but I didn't understand the cost of such a dream.

You wanted nothing of romance. Heck, you didn't even remember our promise. I was sad and angry beyond compare, but when you agreed to my terms I was happy once again. My expectations were high, I wanted a strong, attentive husband. One that would take care of me and our family.

What I got was not even close.

For the first four years of our marriage, we lived together. I was happy, even though you were still overly focused on training. Even without a menace to the Earth. I should have known that something would go wrong. That you would run off at the first sign of danger. Giving in to your basic need to fight.

When I got the news of your death, I was shaken. What would I do? Our son was kidnapped and here I was alone again. You had the choice to come back, but you didn't. Saying you had to train for a new threat.

I waited. Hoping that you and our child would return safely. But you didn't. The first thing you did with your new chance at life was get your body crushed. Our son laid beside you in the hospital and I was helpless once again. I tried to get you to see reason, but you wouldn't have it. Our son left the planet in search of Namek against my wishes. I just wanted him to grow up without fighting. Was that too much to ask? I know what you are, but what about me? Did my emotions count? Looking back, I think not.

The same could be said for when you were healed. You didn't tell me, you just up and left the planet without saying a word.

Again I waited, hoping that you and our son would return. I only got half of my wish. My son was returned to me, but you decided to stay. Wherever you were. You abandoned us to train again.

A year later you returned, but I didn't know. I was the last to know, like I always was. I put on a face, pretending that I was happy to see you again. Not really wanting to say what was on my mind out of fear. The fear of alienating our friends…who am I kidding. They're your friends.

The first thing you say to me isn't. "Chi-chi I missed you." But instead is another excuse for you to be away. For you to take our son way. I know what you are doing. You want him to be a fighter like you, but you refuse to see that he isn't you.

You lied to me for three years, I knew what was going on. Did you think I wouldn't notice? I'm not as blind as you think.

You fell ill, I took care of you. Even waiting by your side as you thrashed in your sleep. But what did you say when you woke up. You ran off to fight again.

Again you take our son off to fight, even putting him in complete danger. I cringed to myself. Hoping that I would see both of you again.

Our son pulled through, but you sacrificed yourself. I waited for you to be resurrected, but you refused. Saying that you would only bring danger home. That didn't stop you before. I knew you just wanted to train.

9 months after, I gave you our second son. This time I had them both to myself. I raised them the best I could on my own. Without you.

Gohan got into a good school. Goten is a sweet boy. He reminds me of you, back in the old days.

When the tournament was announced both of the boys wanted to join. I was wary at first. But Gohan wanted to win the prize money for us. Something you never did.

He brought a girl by the house, she reminds me of myself. The difference was that I knew my son would make her happy. He wasn't you.

You announced your return, but it wasn't for me. You wanted to fight in a tournament. Again you ignored me.

You didn't even recognize your children when you returned. To Goten you were a stranger. You don't realize how much they missed you. How much I missed you.

Another battle came and went. The earth was destroyed and you saved the day, like you always do.

You told me that you loved me. I was shocked, but didn't believe you. You said you were home to stay. I didn't believe you.

And I was right. Right now I'm watching as you leave with the strange boy you want to train. You couldn't spend time with our own children, now you're off to train a random child.

As I watch you fly off into the distance I think to myself. Why me?


	2. Chapter 2

Why me?

I'll never understand it.

You could have picked anyone in the universe, but you chose me. Sure, I'm a genius. I can make training equipment for you. I gave you a place to live. But that couldn't be why. You picked me for some reason.

I remember the day I first saw you. It wasn't the romantic interlude that most women imagined. I was watching you kill my friends, including the one I was smitten with.

You were no doubt evil, ready to destroy the planet in one blast.

So why did I fall in love with you?

The years passed and my former love faded. I had no time for a playboy. I wanted a man. Someone that would be there. Someone that was strong.

You were both. I was alone, away from Yamcha for a while. We spoke that night, you had just finish training. You didn't speak much, the same as you do now, but it was enough.

You let go that night, letting me in on many of your secrets. Your home planet, your family, what Frieza did to you, they all came flowing out of you.

Before I knew it we were in each other's arms. You needed my warmth and I wanted yours.

Months later, I discovered our son. You weren't keen on the idea of being a father. I guessed it was your fear of the unknown. You remembered what it was like to lose everything. If you had nothing, you couldn't lose it.

Our son was born perfect, I had never seen a more beautiful child. I was surprised that you stayed. It wasn't that you had anywhere to go, you had a ship, so you could leave at any time. But you stayed.

You watched over me and our son, as I watched you train. You were distancing yourself. You remembered what the boy from the future said. You would die, there was no reason to get attached.

You left one morning without telling me. I knew it would happen eventually. We weren't together, we just shared a child.

When the time came, you reappeared with the power you were seeking. It wasn't enough, but it kept you alive.

It was then that we discovered that the boy from the future was our own. I was surprised.

You played indifferent. Pushing him away at every turn. You didn't want him to know you were afraid. You didn't want him to get close to you.

But he did, he got close to you. You learned to care again, even if didn't show it. His death at the hands of Cell brought out your wrath. Your worst fears were confirmed. There was no running.

After Cell's fall, you came back to me. I was surprised again. You said you wanted to train our son. I agreed.

My feelings had changed over time. I was a social creature, you were a loner. You were a fighter, I was a scientist. We were different, but we were the same.

We were both ambitious. Both of us going after goals that seemed impossible. Your confidence was refreshing. Some may call it cockiness, but you had the power to back up your words. I loved that.

Both of us are selfish beyond compare, thinking only of ourselves.

It was only a year after Cell that I realized that I was in love with you. I didn't say anything, thinking that being near you was good enough. We had a child to raise. I couldn't be selfish anymore.

I was surprised again when you asked me to be your mate. There was no emotion in your voice. I didn't expect it. You only showed emotions in two places. The battlefield and the bedroom.

You stayed with me all of those years, training our son and loving me. You never said you loved me, but I knew.

When Goku returned and you lost your heart, I wept, refusing to believe it was you. Refusing to believe that you would want that life over the one we had.

It was worse when I heard about your death. You sacrificed yourself. You didn't do it for Earth like Goku would have done. You did it for me, our son, the life we created together. You never wanted a family, but you wanted us. You wanted me.

When Buu was defeated, I stood with our son. I was thinking about how I would go on without you. How Trunks would fare without you.

When you appeared, coming back to us, I was filled with a sense of joy I could never express.

Here we are years later, our second child staying close to you. I can already tell that she will be a daddy's girl.

I watch as Goku runs off again.

And here you are by my side after all of this time.

You chose to be with me. To stay with me. You could have left to train. You could have ignored us all together, but you didn't you chose to stay.

I used to ask myself, "Why me?" but now I know the truth. It couldn't have been anyone else but me.


End file.
